Friendship Lights The Path To Victory
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Two Portal Masters meet and become friends just in time to stop Luminous from wreaking havoc in the Monster Marsh. Done as a request for ianon2013. :)


**ionan2013, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Rachel. Skylanders Trap Team belongs to Activision.**

* * *

 **Friendship Lights The Path To Victory**

"I'm a high-school senior and I'm chasing a dog made of fire," Isabel said to herself as she tied her brown hair back into a ponytail and narrowed her brown eyes to sharpen her gaze as she searched for Hot Dog. The seventeen-year-old girl sighed and readjusted her purple jacket before spotting her target. "Hot Dog! Come here, boy!" she called out, but he didn't come to her and she took off after him again.

Rachel was at Persephone's treehouse, training with Hood Sickle and Magna Charge. She jumped to avoid a swipe from the undead Skylander's blade, although he was going slow enough to where if she hadn't jumped away, he would have stopped the attack from hitting her. Magna was doing the same with his blasts, which he had made sure were weakened so that he wouldn't hurt his Portal Master.

Just then, someone came puffing up to them and they turned to see it was their friend Chop Chop, but he was missing his left arm. "Chop Chop, what happened?" Rachel asked.

"Hot Dog got ahold of my arm," said the warrior. "Did he come here?"

She shook her head, but then, barking sounded and suddenly, Hot Dog came running up with Chop Chop's arm in his mouth, but he quickly flew past them as he turned up his fire a bit, making them back up to avoid getting burned, but a moment later, water doused them from the nearby stream and they looked to see Hot Dog jumping out of the water with a yelp and shaking off the excess water, but he was still quite wet and he didn't look very happy.

Just then, a young girl came running up, almost crashing into Rachel, and grabbed Chop Chop's arm. "Hot Dog, drop it," she said sternly.

The small elemental did so, looking very upset and she kneeled beside him, her stern look disappearing as she pulled out a towel from her backpack and wrapped it around him. "Lucky for you, I carry towels in case Funny Bone gets soaked," she said.

Walking up to the girl, Rachel tapped her shoulder lightly and the girl turned to her and suddenly looked a bit remorseful. "I'm sorry for nearly running you down," she said. "I was trying to get Chop Chop's arm back from Hot Dog."

"It's alright," said the older girl, holding out her right hand to the girl. "I'm Rachel."

The girl shook her hand. "I'm Isabel," she said.

Chop Chop went up to Isabel. "Um, Isabel, I need both arms if we are going to train later," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh," she said, looking a bit sheepish. "Right."

She helped him replace his arm. "Thank you," he said. "I don't quite understand why he thinks my arms are toys."

Rachel laughed a little. "He's a dog, Chop Chop," she said. "And dogs like bones, and…well, no offense, but you're made of bones."

"None taken," he said with a nod.

Isabel set Hot Dog down just before she was jumped on from behind. "Ahh!" she exclaimed as she spun around before hitting the ground on her back and a tongue licked her face. "Funny Bone!" she said, giggling as she set him aside and stood up.

"Come on!" said the Undead dog excitedly as he gently grabbed her pant leg and tugged urgently.

"What is it?" asked Isabel.

"Master Eon needs to see us in the meeting room immediately," said Krypt King as he came up and gestured to Rachel and Isabel.

"What is it, King?" Rachel asked him.

"Luminous escaped Sunscraper Spire again!" Funny Bone said urgently.

That was all the girls needed to hear and Rachel waved to Hood Sickle and Magna Charge. "See you two later!" she called to them and they returned the farewell as the two girls and their Undead partners raced into the Academy and made it to the meeting room. Master Eon looked relieved to see them.

"Luminous is at Monster Marsh," he said. "He's blinding everyone with his bright light."

Isabel grew upset. "That creep!" she said. "That's my favorite place."

Rachel knew Monster Marsh was a dark place, a bit too dark for her, but she knew the inhabitants couldn't fight Luminous if they were blinded. She looked up at Master Eon.

"Luminous is Light villain," she said. "I'm afraid I don't have any Light traps."

"I don't either," said Isabel, looking worried. "And we need to trap him."

"Portal Masters, go to the library and look in the cupboards near the secret entrance behind the bookcase," said Master Eon. "It hides more than an emerald."

Hearing that, they headed for the library while their partners found Flynn and asked him for a ride to the marshland. Rachel and Isabel found the cupboard and looked inside, finding an emerald and a small cloth bag. Rachel opened it and gasped as she held it up for Isabel to look at. "It's a Light Trap owl," she said.

"Yes," said Master Eon, appearing in the library. "It will trap Luminous, but be careful. He is one of the most powerful villains."

They nodded. "We'll be careful," said Isabel as she and Rachel headed out for Flynn's ship.

* * *

The marsh was so lit up it was like the moon had set and the inhabitants were unable to work in the harsh light. Funny Bone jumped down onto the Haunted Shipwreck and began sniffing. Krypt King also jumped down and helped Isabel and Rachel off Flynn's ship and the captain promised to wait for them.

"Luminous didn't waste time lighting things up, did he?" said Rachel.

Isabel shook her head and they followed Funny Bone, who led the way until he suddenly let out a loud yelp. "Chompy!" he cried out.

Krypt King quickly put both Isabel and Rachel behind him and swung his sword, hitting the Chompies while Funny Bone tried to fight off the ones biting him. They finally succeeded and began moving on.

Along the way, the girls chatted about how they became Portal Masters and Isabel was telling Rachel how much she loved the Undead element and how Funny Bone had taken her to his home and she had seen the Eternal Chuckling Trees.

"What are they like?" Rachel asked.

"They're quite tall," said Isabel. "And the breeze really tickles. It's a little hard to get away, but when you do, you can still feel the tickles for a bit."

The older girl smiled at that. "I wish we had trees like that back home," she said. "With the bullies that chase me, those trees would definitely stop them 'dead' in their tracks."

Isabel laughed at Rachel's pun and then stopped. "Bullies chase you?" she asked.

Rachel sighed. "Oh, yeah," she said. "It's because I'm an outsider."

Krypt King placed a hand on her shoulder. "Those bullies are actually the outsiders," he said to her. "Because they don't have the kind of friendship that is right."

"What do you mean?" asked Isabel.

"Bullies have friends who don't really care about each other," said the Undead armored skeleton. "But you girls have a true friendship with us."

Rachel nodded. "He's right," she said with a smile.

Just then, Luminous landed in front of them and smirked. "Well, think you four can trap me?" he asked.

"We will trap you," said Isabel.

"But how well can you see in the dark?"

With that, Luminous displayed a power neither girl knew he had and pulled away all the light around them, leaving the marshes to be pitch black.

Rachel and Isabel were startled. "I know the marshes are normally dark, but this is too dark," said Rachel.

Isabel nodded in agreement as King and Funny Bone fought Luminous, but they were struggling a bit and the girls immediately jumped in to help their partners.

"Grab his arms!" Isabel cried out and Rachel quickly helped her. Funny Bone then did his Supercharged Saw attack and hit Luminous hard while King used his Spectral Slowdown attack to slow down the Light villain before he charged up his sword.

"Get back!" He called out and when he saw the girls step away, he used his Raining Swords attack and Funny Bone gave him a hand with another Supercharged Saw attack, and Luminous couldn't fight the combined attack and fell, a force field surrounding him. Rachel pulled the Light trap from her pocket and looked at Isabel, handing it to her.

Isabel looked at it and then grabbed Rachel's hand. "Together," she said.

The older girl nodded and they both held the Light trap and inserted it into the force field. To their shock, Luminous raced toward the trap instead of fighting it and the force of him jumping into the trap nearly made the girls lose their grip on the trap, but they braced themselves and succeeded in trapping him.

"Okay, a villain that doesn't fight being trapped," said Isabel. "That's new."

Rachel shrugged and noticed the marsh was back to normal. "At least there's no blinding light," she said.

"And thanks to you two, Funny Bone and I were able to knock him down," said Krypt King.

"Yeah," said Funny Bone as he jumped up into Isabel's arms and licked her face happily. "I have the best Portal Master in the world."

She chuckled a little and Rachel smiled as King placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is the bond between us Skylanders and our Portal Masters that helps us to defeat these villains," he said.

"Cause friendship lights the path to victory, right?" Rachel asked.

Isabel nodded. "Definitely," she said as she petted Funny Bone and Rachel also patted the small dog as King scooped them up and carried them on his shoulders back to Flynn's ship and they flew back to Skylanders Academy and placed the trap in Cloudcracker prison. Suddenly, they heard Krypt King yell and then Chop Chop came running up, chasing after Hot Dog, who had his arm once again. King had yelled because Funny Bone had suddenly grabbed his arm and tugged it off.

"Not again!" Isabel groaned with a sigh.

Rachel chuckled. "Dogs just can't resist bones," she said. "Come on, let's go get those two."

With that, the girls ran after the two small Skylanders with Krypt King and Chop Chop right behind them.

Master Eon chuckled as he watched them chase after the two mischievous Skylanders and catch them before the game became tug-o-war. "With good Portal Masters like them, Skylands will one day be peaceful again," he said to himself with a smile.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
